Τουταγχαμών \Αίγυπτος
Τουταγχαμών Tutankhamun Pharaohs, Eighteenth dynasty of Egypt thumb|300px| [[Υστερο-Aιγυπτιακή Εποχή Ηγεμόνες Υστερο-Aιγυπτιακής Εποχής --- Αίγυπτος Ηγεμόνες Αιγύπτου Ηγεμόνες Ελληνιστικής Αιγύπτου Αιγυπτιακή Αυτοκρατορία Ηγεμόνες Αιγυπτιακής Αυτοκρατορίας Αιγύπτιοι --- [[Αρχαιο-Αιγυπτιακή Εποχή|>>'Αρχαιο-Αιγυπτιακή'<<]] Δυναστεία 0α (0a) Δυναστεία 0β (0b) Δυναστεία 1η (I) Δυναστεία 2η (II) --- [[Παλαιο-Αιγυπτιακή Εποχή|>>'Παλαιο-Αιγυπτιακή'<<]] Δυναστεία 3η (III) Δυναστεία 4η (IV) Δυναστεία 5η (V) Δυναστεία 6η (VI) --- [[Πρώτη Ενδιάμεση Εποχή|>>'Πρώτη Ενδιάμεση'<<]] Δυναστεία 7η (VII) Δυναστεία 8η (VIII) Δυναστεία 9η (IX) Δυναστεία 10η (X) Δυναστεία 11α (XIa) --- [[Μεσο-Αιγυπτιακή Εποχή|>>'Μεσο-Αιγυπτιακή'<<]] Δυναστεία 11β (XIb) Δυναστεία 12η (XII) --- [[Δεύτερη Ενδιάμεση Εποχή|>>'Δεύτερη Ενδιάμεση'<<]] Δυναστεία 13η (XIII) Δυναστεία 14η (XIV) Δυναστεία 15η (XV) Δυναστεία 16η (XVI) Δυναστεία 17η (XVII) --- [[Υστερο-Αιγυπτιακή Εποχή|>>'Υστερο-Αιγυπτιακή' (New)<<]] Δυναστεία 18η (XVIII) Δυναστεία 19η (XIX) Δυναστεία 20η (XX) --- [[Τρίτη Ενδιάμεση Εποχή|>>'Τρίτη Ενδιάμεση'<<]] Δυναστεία 21η (XXI) Δυναστεία 22η (XXII) Δυναστεία 23η (XXIII) Δυναστεία 24η (XXIV) --- [[Νεο-Αιγυπτιακή Εποχή|>>'Νεο-Αιγυπτιακή' (Late)<<]] Δυναστεία 25η (XXV) Δυναστεία 26η (XXVI) Δυναστεία 27η (XXVII) Δυναστεία 28η (XXVIII) Δυναστεία 29η (XXIX) Δυναστεία 30η (XXX) Δυναστεία 31η (XXXI) Δυναστεία 32η (XXXII) Δυναστεία 33η (XXXIII) --- Σουμερία (Sumer) Ηγεμόνες Σουμερίας Σουμέριοι --- Ακκαδία (Akkad) Ηγεμόνες Ακκαδίας Ακκάδιοι --- Συρία Ηγεμόνες Συρίας Σύροι --- Ισραηλία (Israel) Ηγεμόνες Ισραηλίας Ισραηλίτες --- Ιουδαία (Judash) Ηγεμόνες Ιουδαίας Ιουδαίοι --- Φοινίκη Ηγεμόνες Φοινίκης Φοίνικες --- Ασσυρία Ηγεμόνες Ασσυρίας Ασσύριοι --- Βαβυλωνία Ηγεμόνες Βαβυλωνίας Βαβυλώνιοι --- Μιταννία (Mitanni) Ηγεμόνες Μιταννίας Μιταννοί --- Χετταϊκή Αυτοκρατορία (Hatti) Ηγεμόνες Χετταϊκής Αυτοκρατορίας Χετταίοι ]] - Αυτοκράτορας (φαραώ) της Αιγύπτου (1332 - 1323 π.Χ.). - Χρονική Περίοδος Διακυβέρνησης: Υστερο-Αιγυπτιακή Εποχή, 14ος Αιώνας π.Χ. - Γέννηση: - Θάνατος: Ετυμολογία Το όνομα "Τουταγχαμών" αποτελεί παραφθορά του Αιγυπτιακού ονόματος "Tutankhamun" Ονομασία Οι διάφορες ονομασίες τις οποίες έλαβε ή με τις οποίες αναφέρεται (ή ενδεχομένως αναφέρεται) στην ιστορία είναι: * Tut-ankh-aten ( = Living Image Of The Aten) * Tut-ankh-amun ( = Living Image Of Amun) * Heqa-Iunu-Semai ( = Ruler Of Heliopolis) * Nebkheperure ( = Lord Of Manifestations Is Re) * Heqa-Maat ( = Lord Of True) * Nebkheperwre ( = Lord Of Manifestations Is Re) * Προφανώς, ταυτίζεται με τον φαραώ που οι διασώστες του Μανέθωνα αναφέρουν με τα ονόματα "Ακεχήρης Β'" και "Χερρής". Γενεαλογία - Οίκος: 18η Δυναστεία (XVIII). - Πατέρας: [[]], - Μητέρα: - Σύζυγος: - Τέκνα: Βιογραφία Τα σημαντικότερα ιστορικά γεγονότα, κατά την διάρκεια της βασιλείας του, είναι: Ο Τουταγχαμών ήταν ένας νεαρός φαραώ, που απέθανε μόλις 18 ετών, Η ζωή του και τη βασιλεία του είναι σχεδόν άγνωστη. Ήταν γαμπρός του Ακενατών, και σύζυγος της κόρης του Ankhes-en-pa-Aten. Ταφή Τον τάφο του νεαρού αυτού Φαραώ, βρήκαν μετά από εξαετείς προσπάθειες οι αρχαιολόγοι Χάουαρντ Κάρτερ και Κάρναβον στα 1922. Ήταν ο μοναδικός από τους φαραωνικούς τάφους που δεν είχε συληθεί για αυτό και ήταν αμύθητοι οι θησαυροί που βρέθηκαν μαζί με την μούμια του Τουταγχαμών. Ποτέ άλλοτε δε βρέθηκαν σε ανασκαφές, θησαυροί τόσο μεγάλοι, όσο στον τάφο αυτού του φαραώ. Το σώμα του, που βρισκόταν τυλιγμένο μέσα σε υφάσματα και ήταν κλεισμένο μέσα σε τριπλό χρυσό φέρετρο, ήταν διατηρημένο, παρά τα τρεις χιλιάδες έτη που είχαν παρέλθει από το θάνατό του. *The proposed genealogy of this epoch is based mainly on speculations and suppositions. *Tutankhamun might have been a son of Semenkhkare by one of numerous princesses (Merytre?) from Amenhoteps’ court. *He also might have been a son of Amenhotep III and queen Tiye. In this case however some corrections of the dating of this period should be done. Especially, duration of Amenhotep III and IV regencies needs to be extended. Οι πληροφορίες που αφορούν τον τάφο και το μομμιοποιημένο σώμα (μούμια) του είναι: *In spite of a discovery of almost untouched tomb (KV62) in the Valley of the Kings, our knowledge concerning this king is rather scant. Χρονολογία Οι διάφορες χρονολογίες της βασιλείας του από διακεκριμμένους Αιγυπτιολόγους, αρχαίους και νεώτερους, είναι: *Ο Μανέθων Manethon (through Josepus, Theophilus) assigned to him a reign of 12 yers and 3mnhs. Manethon (through Eusebius) assigned to him a reign of 15 yers. *1321-1311 (Narmer-site) *1355-1346 (Redford) *1348-1339 (Parker) *1348-1338 (Arnold) *1347-1339 (Gardiner) *1347-1338 (Hornung) *1343-1333 (Dodson) *1340-1331 (Aldred, Kitchen) *1336-1327 (British Museum, Grimal, Málek, Shaw) *1335-1325 (von Beckerath) *1334-1324 (Wente) *1333-1323 (Krauss) *1332-1322 (Murnane) *1319-1309 (Helck) *1321-1311 (NarmerSite) (10 years) Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία * 18η Δυναστεία (XVIII) * Ηγεμόνες Αρχαίας Αιγύπτου * Ηγεμόνες Αιγύπτου * Αίγυπτος * Αρχαία Αίγυπτος * Αιγυπτιακή Αυτοκρατορία * Αιγύπτιοι * Αιγύπτιοι Θεοί Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ] Category:Ηγεμόνες 18ης Αιγυπτιακής Δυναστείας Category:Ηγεμόνες Υστερο-Αιγυπτιακής Εποχής Category:Ηγεμόνες 14ου Αιώνα π.Χ.